Love: Mark II
by Mello McQueen
Summary: [Sequel] Their first date goes badly. Seto/Joey


**Authoress Notes:** written at: 6/19/2013 12:48 a.m.

* * *

 **Love: Mark II**

* * *

Their first date goes badly.

Mostly because A) Kaiba lacks actual social skills when it comes to situations that don't involve bossing his employees around and B) Joey isn't actually aware that they're on a date. The latter of which can easily be attributed to exhibit A.

Basically, Kaiba doesn't so much as ask Joey to go out with him as he makes his limo driver stop in front of the blond as said blond is making his way home from school and demands that Joey accompany him to Sant Pau.

From the roadside, Joey gives him a skeptical and slightly suspicious look. "Why?" He asks, infuriatingly remaining where he is. Kaiba notes with some satisfaction however that, despite the fact that Joey hasn't accepted yet, he hasn't actually declined.

"Why do you care?" Kaiba points out, wielding this information like a weapon. "It's free food. Are you honestly going to turn down an offer of free food, Wheeler?"

There is a moment where the blond looks like, yes, he actually might before he growls in frustration and climbs into the limo, opposite Kaiba. "That's what I thought." Kaiba says like the smug bastard that he is. Just for that, Joey spends the entire twenty two minute drive glaring death at the other, his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

Kaiba deserves every minute of Joey's less-than-friendly behavior.

At the restaurant things only deteriorate, though, arguably by no fault of Kaiba's. Instead, there are other reasons why things go badly.

For one thing, it's Sant Pau which means, of course, that it's upper class and way above Joey's pay grade. Which, of course, means that Joey is instantly out of his social depth. Given Joey's background, Kaiba feels a bit foolish for not having considered this beforehand.

Joey apparently hadn't considered it either, though it is immediately apparent that he feels out of his comfort zone by the way he fidgets with the hem of his shirt and squeezes the strap of his backpack tighter. Much to Kaiba's chagrin the staff seem to also be of the opinion that he doesn't belong, though they are far less subtle about their feelings than Joey.

Kaiba notes that the doorman gives Joey a once over and practically sneers at him. Their waiter even goes so far as to refuse to speak to Joey directly, instead addressing Kaiba as though the blond wasn't even there.

In fact, for the entire meal, he only speaks and/or acknowledges Joey two times. The first time to restate their order, dumbing down Joey's as though he might be illiterate and the second when Joey finally snaps and says: "Hey, I'm over here ya jerk."

Kaiba almost laughs aloud at the startled look on the man's face. Instead, he cracks a smile in Joey's direction and says, smoothly: "There's no need for name calling, Wheeler. In fact, you should give the man a break. After all, this is his last day working in the food service industry."

Joey blinks and the man stampers in horror. "M...Mr. Kaiba!" He exclaims in horror. Kaiba takes another casual sip of water and glares at the man until he stops sputtering and disappears.

They sit in silence for a moment and then Joey grins. "Hey, thanks a lot Kaiba." He says.

Kaiba shrugs his shoulders. "That man's hosting skills are offensive." He says, instead of "you're welcome" like a normal human being, but Joey kind of gets what he means anyway.

After that, everything goes a little better. It's not perfect, it's not even great, but it isn't horrible and when Kaiba drops Joey off at his apartment building the blond hesitates before getting out. "Hey," He says, "Thanks for taking me to eat, Kaiba. That was really nice of you." Then he pauses and says, "we should do this again sometime." He adds.

There's a pause and he seems to anxiously be awaiting Kaiba's response. Kaiba almost rolls his eyes at him. "If I can fit you into my schedule." He says and then pauses. "Maybe next time I'll even let you pick the place."

"Sounds good to me." Joey says as he hops out of the backseat.

Yeah, Kaiba thinks he can definitely find time to pencil Joey in to his schedule.


End file.
